


Let Me Love You?

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Or alternatively titled, oops I didn't mean to fall in love with you....(This counts for two days, since it's two chapters. So don't be alarmed that there's only 11 parts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



"Fuck. FUCK!"

Dean blinks as he stops outside his dorm room. He cautiously opens the door, sticking his head in. 

"Sam?" 

Sam pauses his frantic pacing and pulls at his curls. "Fuck!"

Satisfied that he is not in danger of bodily harm, Dean steps in and shuts the door behind him. 'What's making you scream like that, Samantha?"

"Oh fuck you too." Sam scowls. "I'd like to see you handle this situation so well, Deanna."

Dean chuckles and claps his hands. "Well lay it on me, and I'll use my four years of like experience that you do not have to help you solve this problem." 

Sam rolls his eyes and sits down on his bed. "Okay, so. My parents know I'm gay. It didn't take them long to get over that and just start trying to set me up with boys. I got tired of it so I told my mom when I got here that I had a boyfriend. Well, when I go home for Christmas break, they want me to bring and picture or bring him!" 

Dean can't help laughing a little. "Looks like you're genius plan backfired on you."

"Ya think?" Sam sighs.

"The only thing I can think of," Dean says slowly, "is that either make quick work of getting a boyfriend or you're shit outta luck." 

"Or," Sam's head pops up. "I could get a fake boyfriend." \

"What?" Dean does a double take. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Come on." Sam insists. "It's less than four weeks to the break, you really think I can find somebody that fast?" 

Dean tips his head and gives Sam a considering once over. "Yeah, I think you could."

"Well then why don't you do it, since you're so confident?" 

"Do what?" Dean laughs. "Sammy, I can't go find a date for yo- oh." Dean swallows. "You're asking me to be your fake boyfriend." 

Sam raises his eyebrows. "It could work... we already live in the same town, I mean, not like it would be hard. You just need to come to dinner one time and call me every once and a while. And I promise, my parents aren't that bad. Just smile." 

"Sam..." Dean sighs, and makes the fatal mistake of looking at him. The younger boy is giving him full out pleading puppy eyes. 

"Please, Dean? We can break up next semester and then I'll just tell them that you were the only one I ever loved and that my broken heart won't let me love anybody else." 

Dean snorts. "Don't go overboard, Juliette." He scrubs a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll do it." 

"Thank you." Sam's up and across the room, dragging him in for a hug. "I'll get you something extra special for Christmas." 

Dean chuckles and hugs the kid back, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. "You better."

 

They spend the next few weeks getting accustomed to casual touches and the occasional cheek kiss, but never kisses on the mouth. Dean is grateful. That would make the whole thing a little too real and potentially awkward.

He's going to leave out the part that he wouldn't mind Sam kissing him, but obviously Sam isn't interested in him, since he's just the fake boyfriend. But he'll take what he can get, and this whole fake dating thing is actually kind of nice. 

By the time they have to head home, Sam feels much better about the whole thing, but mildly conflicted. What's the etiquette for having a fake boyfriend? Is it totally wrong to start developing feelings for them? Or do they have to keep everything strictly casual? 

Maybe it was a mistake asking his college roommate to do this for him. They're roommates, after all. Sam cannot afford to fuck this up. 

But somehow, he manages to keep his cool. At least, until the night Dean is to come over. He can't stop pacing and messing with his hair in his room upstairs. 

Finally, the doorbell rings, and Sam barrels down the stairs and wrenches the door open. Dean is on the other side with a slightly amused expression on his face, like he can tell how damn nervous Sam is. "Hi." Sam says shyly.

"Hey." Dean replies and steps in, pulling Sam in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. He can see the nerves written all over Sam and truth be told, he isn't feeling much better. But he's determined not to let Sam know, and do everything he can to steady his 'boyfriend'.

Sam's mother comes forward, smiling and introduces herself. Sam can tell she's already smitten with Dean, the way he pulls out his thousand watt little boy smile always gets em. He lets Dean toss an arm around his shoulders and guide him into the dining room. 

Dinner is fun. It's so easy, easier than Sam would have thought to just slip into the charade. Dean makes it easy, he realizes. It feels natural. 

It doesn't go to hell til later, when Dean is washing the dishes and Sam comes up next to him, drying as he washes. 

"I think they like me." Dean whispers. "That good enough for you, Sammy boy?" 

It kind of stings to be reminded that the whole thing isn't real, just a show, but Sam nods anyway. "Thank you." 

"Hey, don't look like that." Dean nudges him gently with his elbow. "You'll find someone real, soon." 

Sam sighs theatrically and tosses his head back in fake despair. He opens his mouth to start a dramatic rant, but freezes at the sight of mistletoe, hanging right over them. 

"Sam?" Dean looks over, and then up, and promptly stops washing. "Son of a bitch." He mutters under his breath. "Don't look now, but I bet you anything we're being spied on."

"Fuck." Sam mutters back. "I guess there's no getting out of this one." 

"Nope." Dean sighs, and then says louder. "Cmere, baby." making overly exaggerated heart eyes at Sam and leaning in. 

Sam gulps and closes his eyes. He isn't quite prepared for how soft Dean's mouth is against his own. He sighs quietly and leans closer without really thinking about it, dragging the kiss out. 

They separate with a little wet smack. both trying to laugh it off and pretend it was no big deal, but they hadn't meant to ever even kiss! But of course, no one is freaking out. 

At the end of the night, Dean even goes in for a goodbye kiss, leaving Sam a little stunned and in love. 

He thinks about it for a long time in bed that night. It felt so right to have Dean like that. He wonders if maybe he wants Dean like that. Maybe all along he's had a good boyfriend right under his nose...

He doesn't see Dean again til they are back at school, and by that time, he's decided he knows what he wants.

It takes him a few weeks though to gather up the courage to say--

"I want you to be my boyfriend." 

Dean pauses where he's barely shut the door to their room. "You need another fake performance?" 

"No, I--" Sam bites his lip. "I want you to be my real boyfriend." 

Dean takes a step closer. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sam breathes, letting out a quiet sigh. "Be my boyfriend, Dean."

Dean lets out a short laugh. "Shoulda asked me that two months ago, Sammy."

Sam laughs as Dean takes two strides forward and gathers him up in his arms, pressing a warm kiss to Sam's mouth. 

Finally, Sam can say he actually has a boyfriend. And that he might be in love.

Sam closes his eyes and holds Dean closer.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been absolute bliss having Dean as his boyfriend. At first, Sam worried that they wouldn't work out and then it would be awkward having to still share a room, but it's been three months and they're still going strong. 

They haven't had sex yet, but that's okay. School is busy and more often that not, both of them are exhausted. It's best that they wait. 

But that doesn't mean Sam wants to. Every morning that he catches a glimpse of Dean's morning wood, he just wants to tackle Dean back down to the bed and suck his dick til he comes down Sam's throat. But he restrains himself. It's not time yet.

Dean knows the waiting is killing Sam, and to be honest, it's getting to him too. He enjoys their makeouts and god, Sam can kiss. But they haven't had a good opportunity to take things farther. 

Later that evening, as he's undressing for bed, Sam comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his bare shoulder. "Want you." He murmurs, nuzzling Dean's bare skin. "I don't wanna wait much longer." 

Dean lets his head fall back against Sam's shoulder, and Sam dives in to kiss his neck. "Spring break." Dean hears himself say. "Spring break." 

Sam shudders and steps back with a final kiss. "Okay." He whispers, leaning in to plant a kiss to Dean's lips. 

It feels like forever, like they'll never get past the midterms, But eventually, they're free for a blissful week. Dean calls a hotel and makes reservations for a few days for them on the top most floor. Hopefully that means less people around when he makes Sam scream. 

Sam meets him back in their room the night before they're allowed to go and kisses him hard, sucking on his lips and tongue.

"God, baby." Dean moans. "Just a few more hours." 

Sam pulls away with a heated look and turns around, stripping off his shirt as he gets ready for bed. "I can hardly wait." 

They don't waste any time getting ready in the morning. It barely takes twenty minutes for them to each pack a duffel for the week and then head out. 

"Breakfast?" Dean asks as they turn out of the college campus. 

Sam licks his lips. "I'd rather have you." 

Dean can't help the slight shiver that runs through him. "Drive through then." 

A quick stop to Mcdonalds and they're back on their way. 

Dean checks them into the hotel and they keep a careful distance between them as they get in the elevator and ride up, not saying a word. The silence lasts only as long it takes for the boys to get in the room and drops their bags.

Sam looks over at Dean and finds him staring back. After a moment of eye contact, it's like a simultaneous eruption as he collides with Dean and kisses him hard. 

Dean's arms wind around his neck and Sam grips his waist, pulling him close til there's not a single sliver of space between them. Somehow, he manages to get himself and Dean naked, and then he gives Dean a gentle shove, making him land on the bed.

Dean swallows and licks his lips as he sprawls on his back, letting Sam look. Sam's eyes run hungrily down his body and center in on his hard cock. Dean smirks. reaching down to give himself a slow stroke. 

Sam makes a soft moan and practically dives forward. Dean barely has time to process that Sam is between his legs before a hot wet mouth closes around his dick, making him gasp. 

Sam pulls off with a hard suck, licking his lips. "God, I've been wanting this so long." He breathes, taking Dean back in. 

Dean moans and tosses his head back as Sam goes to town. God, it's fucking amazing. Sam really knows what he's doing. He uses just the right amount of tongue and teeth and pressure, rendering Dean practically out his mind. 

He comes with a shout down Sam's throat, eyes shut and mouth open on a cry of his boyfriends name. 

Sam moans and swallows eagerly, not pulling away til he's certain he's got every last drop. Dean shudders as he meets Sam's eyes, dark and hot and full of promise. Without hesitating, he reaches down and pulls Sam up for a heated kiss. 

Sam kisses him with just as much passion, rutting against his hip. "Yeah, Sammy." Dean moans encouragingly. "Let me see you." 

Sam shakes and groans, his movements speeding up til he cries out, coming hot and hard against Dean's stomach. 

And as Dean looks up at him, watching his face contort and twist with pleasure, he knows he wants to see that again and again, til he can't possibly forget how beautiful Sam is.

Yep. So worth the wait.


End file.
